


Hey Jealousy

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Jealous!Cas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't shake this inexplicable jealousy that apparently popped up out of nowhere. He glances over at Dean, his freckled cheeks flushed from the cold and the alcohol, and he frowns. </p>
<p>Okay, so maybe not out of <i>nowhere</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around on my computer for ages. I finished it three months ago, and apparently decided to do nothing with it? I dunno. I went to finish it tonight, and it was done, so after a few quick changes to the ending, it's finally going to be posted!   
> Thanks to R for her opinions and help <3

It's too dark, too crowded, too loud, and if it wasn't for Dean, he wouldn't even be here. It's not that he's antisocial - although Dean often jokes that he is - or that he doesn't like parties, he just doesn’t like _Ruby's_ parties. More often than not, her parties are nothing but a house full of people looking to get drunk or laid, sometimes both. Usually both.

Except him. Castiel is only there because he's been dragged along by his best friend, who is already drunk if his proximity is anything to go by. Dean's not a close-contact person, but he's currently pressed right into Castiel's personal space, and he won't stop _touching_ him. An arm slung around his shoulders, a hand on his lower back, on his arm, on his knee. It's anything but unwanted or unappreciated, but it's also ridiculously out of character, especially when Dean keeps flashing those stupid smiles at him, and Castiel really doesn't know what to do about it. 

He loses Dean around eleven. Not intentionally, but Meg drags him away to do shots with her and Ruby, and Castiel goes without much argument. He doesn't exactly want to, but he rarely says no to Meg. It turns out to be more fun than expected, but that also means he's more than a little tipsy when he finds Dean with one arm wrapped around the waist of a gorgeous dark-skinned girl. Dean smiles at him as he approaches, but his arm stays firmly around the girl's waist. 

"Hey, Cas," he grins, "meet Cassie." He gestures between the two of them, "Cassie, meet Cas." Castiel smiles at her and returns her wave, but there's something he can't pinpoint that irks him more than it probably should. 

He realizes what it is a little while later when Dean and Cassie are talking and he keeps brushing his hand down her back. Dean's acting the exact same way with Cassie as he was with him. He knows it shouldn't bother him, Dean's drunk and he's a huge flirt even when he's sober, but it still does.

It's a little awkward admitting to himself that he's jealous that he's not the only one Dean treats that way, but he figures he can drown out the awkwardness of this realization with vodka, providing he can find Meg again. 

He does find her, but she's crowded into a corner with Ruby and a guy he doesn't recognize. Cas doesn't want to interrupt what looks like a very private conversation, and by this point he's made himself miserable enough that he decides it's probably best to just go home. Unfortunately, having arrived with Dean, the least he can do is let his friend know he's leaving.

When he finds him, Dean's alone in the kitchen, talking to Benny and Victor, but Cassie isn't with him and Cas is oddly relieved by that. He doesn't dwell on the fact, simply tells Dean he's leaving and shrugs when Dean frowns at him. Dean rolls his eyes at the reaction, but he looks genuinely disappointed. 

"Well, I can't drive you, but I'll walk with you," he offers. Castiel declines politely, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine on my own."

"Dude, seriously, let me walk you home." Cas opens his mouth to protest again, but Dean's already handing his drink to Benny and heading to the front closet to get his jacket. He's always been a little overprotective of his friends and family, and refusing to let Cas walk alone at night is nothing new, so Castiel doesn't argue. He just gets his coat and lets Dean follow him out of the house. 

The walk back to his little townhouse is awkward. Mostly because they don't talk - Dean looks like he want to say something a few times, but he never does - but also because Castiel can't shake this inexplicable jealousy that apparently popped up out of nowhere. He glances over at Dean, his freckled cheeks flushed from the cold and the alcohol, and he frowns. 

Okay, so maybe not out of _nowhere_. 

Dean is beautiful, you would have to be blind not to notice that, and he's smart. Dean doesn't let a lot of people see how smart he is, but Castiel knows, and it makes him grin stupidly when he thinks about it, right until he wonders how much Cassie knows about him. Probably next to nothing, but envy bubbles up in him anyway, along with feelings that he really doesn't want to acknowledge now, or ever, if he's honest. His frown returns and he spends the rest of the walk home trying not to think about it. Naturally, it's the only thing he _can_ think about, and he's in an even worse mood by the time he gets home.

"Do you want to come in?" he asks Dean shortly, and he has no idea why because he's annoyed with him, but Dean accepts and Cas finds it in himself to get Dean a drink and some painkillers to help with his impending hangover. Dean sits at the table, pushing the little white pills around for a few minutes before turning his whole chair toward Castiel.

"Look, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," Cas replies bluntly. "I'm going to bed. You can let yourself out." He ignores the look of confusion on Dean's face and climbs the stairs to his bedroom. Dean is right behind him when he reaches the landing.

"Come on, Cas what's up? Did Ruby piss you off again?"

"No, Dean," he snaps, " _she_ didn't."

"Then what the hell is wrong?" Dean's still not mad, and somehow that just makes Castiel angrier. 

"I thought I was different, but I was wrong, okay? I thought that maybe there was _something_ , but then you acted the exact same way with _her_ , and who knows who else. Even her _name_ is practically the same, Dean!" He's a little out of breath, but it's good to get it out and he doesn't regret it. Not yet, anyway. 

"You- what? Are you… jealous?" he says the word cautiously, like Cas might lash out at him for saying it. When Cas doesn't respond, Dean sighs, shaking his head, "dude, I thought you were- I didn't think you were interested."

Cas frowns, and he's pretty sure his forehead is going to have permanent wrinkles after tonight. "What?"

"I was flirting with you, idiot. You didn't seem interested so I moved on. I didn't want to push my luck."

"Oh," Cas falters, "I didn't realize, I just thought-" _What the hell did you think he was doing? He was literally all over you, you moron._

"You just thought…?" Dean prompts, and Castiel shuts his eyes. He's embarrassed and more confused than before.

"I don't know," he mumbles. All the fight has left him and he just wants to be where Dean can't see him. He feels like an idiot. "I just want to go to bed."

"Okay," Dean turns to go downstairs, but Cas stops him.

"You can stay, if you want. I just have to lock up." He squeezes past Dean without waiting for a response. 

He locked up before he left, but he still double checks the windows to make sure they're locked before he turns the deadbolt on the front door and slides the chain across, flicking the downstairs lights off on his way back up to his room. 

Dean has already climbed into bed by the time Cas returns and Cas can't help the barely there grin that twists his lips.

"I never thought I'd have _you_ in my bed."

"You want me to sleep on the couch?"

"No," Cas shakes his head, "I'd like you to stay." He strips out of his jeans, not bothering to get changed properly, and climbs into bed staying strictly on his own side and trying to ignore the heat radiating from the opposite side of the bed.

\- - -

When Castiel awakes, he's alone but it's distinctly warmer than it should be and the air smells like cooking bacon. He remembers the night before with a sickly sensation in his gut and realizes belatedly that Dean has probably turned the heat on and is more than likely making breakfast, judging by the smell wafting up the stairs. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and heads downstairs.

Before he even has a chance to say good morning, Dean is offering him coffee and apologizing. Castiel had meant to apologize too, but what actually comes out of his mouth is "why were you flirting with me?" 

Dean huffs a laugh and leans back against the counter sparing a quick glance at the bacon and pancakes before returning his attention to Cas.

"Because I like you, dude."

"Oh," he says, "really?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't still be here trying to make it up to you for being a dick last night."

"Okay," Castiel says, and he crosses the room to Dean, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him softly. 

"Okay…" Dean says when they break apart. Cas looks up at him, grinning sheepishly. 

"I was a dick last night too, can I help?"

"If you want to make pancakes?"

"I can make pancakes."

Breakfast takes way longer than it should. Dean doesn't help that at all, touching him as often as he can get away with it - pressing his hands on Cas' hips, circling his arms around his waist and pressing his nose into the back of his neck. Cas at least, manages to get Dean out of his apron, but he's so turned on by the end of it that he'd bend over the kitchen table if Dean asked him to. He turns around, to see Dean approaching and leans against the stove.

"Should we eat?" he asks, but Dean just tugs him in by the hips.

"Fuck, no." He brings their mouths together impatiently, sliding his hands into Cas' boxers with no --, kneading his ass. Dean grinds against him and Castiel's eyes fall shut, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip to suppress a moan. 

"Don’t. I wanna hear you," Dean hums in his ear and Cas aligns his obvious erection with Dean's, rocking against him, sucking on his collar bone and nipping up his neck. Dean's hands run up his back, tugging his shirt over his head and then they're right back down at the back of his thighs, hoisting him into the air. His legs wrap immediately around Dean's waist and there's a mouth on his neck, warm and wet as they head toward the stairs. 

Dean carries him up to the landing and kisses his mouth again as they pass through the doorway, taking the last few steps to the bed blind. He climbs onto the bed, letting Castiel down gently and breaking the kiss only long enough to get both of them out of their clothes, before he's climbing over Cas again and catching his bottom lip between his teeth as rolls his hips against him. 

"Fuck, I want you," he groans, and Castiel reaches between them, curling his fingers around Dean's swollen cock. 

"Me too," he breathes, and Dean's mouth is on his again, hot and demanding. Their teeth clash together, but it doesn't matter. It's clumsy and rushed and Castiel feels like he's dying for it, like he needs to feel Dean. He drags his fingers along Dean's cock, slicking it with pre-come. He discovers that Dean likes it when he plays with the head of his cock, so Castiel pays special attention to it, pressing his thumb over the slit and pulling ragged moans from Dean's throat. 

Dean's practically shaking beneath him, and in one swift movement, he wraps his fingers around Cas' wrists, pushing his arms up above his head to regain control. He rolls against him, mouthing at Cas' collar as their cocks slide together, creating a delicious friction that has Castiel jerking up roughly, his nails digging into the backs of Dean's hands. As soon as his grip releases, Dean pulls one hand away, tracing a maddeningly soft line down Castiel's left side and finally pushing his thighs apart. Cas reaches for the nightstand, but Dean bats his hand away, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as he leans over him. 

He shuts his eyes, rolling his head back as his hips slide against Dean and the next thing he knows Dean's tongue is tracing a hot, wet line down his chest to ultimately wrap around the base of his cock. He whines and clenches his fingers around Dean's where their hands are still joined at his hip. He feels the press of lips against his length and he wants to press up into the touch, but Dean is holding him steady against the bed. Dean licks up to the tip, parting his lips and sliding over him agonizingly slowly. 

Cas is so distracted by the mouth suckling at his cock that he doesn't realize what Dean's been doing until one of his legs is lifted and hooked over Dean's shoulder. The cool press of Dean's fingers against his rim surprises him and he jumps, pushing into Dean's mouth with a drawn out groan. Dean sinks down on him immediately, his finger pushing in more slowly and pulling a whine from Cas' throat. Dean pulls off of him and slides back up so they're face-to-face. 

"You okay Baby?" he breathes, nosing at Cas' neck as his finger slips out and back in again. Cas' breath hitches and his eyelids drop.

"Very," he replies, stretching his neck to give Dean better access, which the man takes full advantage of, nuzzling against him and nipping at the skin where his neck and shoulder meet. He's gentle even in his rush, working Cas open as efficiently and quickly as he can, but pausing with each gasp and catch of breath.

"Dean!" he cries, arching up as pleasure sparks through him, " _Dean, please._ I want you now." Dean sits back pulling out and releasing Cas' hand. Castiel whines at both losses, but soon Dean's cock is pressing between his cheeks, and Cas lets out a drawn out moan, his fingers flexing around Dean's arm. When Dean pushes in fully, he leans over and Cas lets go, letting Dean twine their fingers together again, pushing up above their heads. 

"Oh fuck," Dean mumbles, just barely loud enough for Cas to hear him over their harsh breathing, "fuck, you feel good, Cas."

"So good," Cas replies, keeping his eyes on Dean's. He sounds a whole lot less coherent than he expects to and it catches him off guard, but then Dean is moving his hips and Cas forgets everything outside of the pair of them. Dean keeps a steady rhythm, only releasing Cas' hands to run his fingertips down his chest, and Cas arches up to follow the touch. When Dean's arms wind around his waist and he sits up, Cas goes with him.

Dean's hands smooth up Cas' back before falling to his lower back and he encourages the roll of Cas' hips, rising where he falls. Dean gives one hard thrust, hitting his prostate exactly and Cas practically collapses onto Dean, burying his head in his Dean's shoulder as he rises up to his knees and drops back hard. The sensations are overwhelming, fucking amazing, and Dean's hands are all over him. 

He groans loudly when Dean touches him, thrusts forward into the tunnel of his hand and brings his hands up to cup Dean's jaw as he kisses him, biting at his lip and rocking forward at an increasing speed. Dean matches his every thrust and returns every kiss desperately, as if everything he needs can be found in the slide of Castiel's lips and tongue against his own. It's desperate and dirty and Cas just wants more. 

He goes easily when Dean pushes him back against the mattress, fucking him fast and hard now and Cas is crying out with each thrust, baring his throat to Dean as his hand comes up to stroke himself. 

"Fuck," he hisses, "don't stop, Dean, ah! fuck, don't stop, don't stop," He can feel the heat coiling in his gut and he gives up trying roll back onto Dean. They've lost whatever rhythm they had and he's right on the edge when Dean's mouth crashes against his own and he slams into him hard. That's all it takes for Cas to lose it completely and he's coming hard, painting his stomach white as Dean continues to fuck him through it. 

"So fuckin'- _fuck_ , Cas I'm gonna- I'm gonna come, baby fuck, _fuck_ -" Dean presses their foreheads together fisting the sheets on either side of Castiel's head as his hips slam hard. Dean tenses above him and Cas can feel the little spasm as he comes, hips jerking abortively through his orgasm.

Cas can't do anything other than let his limbs sink into the bed as he comes down, still heaving unsteady breaths, sure he'll collapse if he tries to get up. Dean seems infinitely more steady, pushing himself up to kiss down Castiel's flushed skin, lips just barely brushing over his softening cock. He slides back up again, leaning on his elbows with his hands above Castiel's head and Cas wraps his arms around Dean's back, pulling him close and kissing his face. 

"This is pretty surreal," Dean confesses, breathless, when Castiel stops kissing him long enough for him to speak. "I've wanted you for _years_." Dean presses kisses into his neck and Cas shivers and teeth graze his earlobe. 

"Why didn't you say something?" he asks, letting his hands drift down to Dean's hips.

"Dunno," Dean breathes into his ear, then turning his head to face Cas, "Guess I didn't know what to say?"

"That's a first," Cas grins, and Dean pushes away playfully, pretending to be offended. "Come here." Dean rolls back to him, sliding one leg between Cas' to draw him closer. His hand brushes down Castiel's shoulder with a smile.

"You still think you're not any different?" he asks, and Cas scrunches his nose up, turning his face to the bed. Dean's fingers slide under his chin, tilting his head up so their facing each other again. "It's always been you," he says, cheeks flushing pink. 

Castiel kisses him then, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and pulling him as close as he physically can. Dean kisses back possessively, sliding one hand up Cas' back and into his hair. They move slowly, bodies pressing together with each motion and it's like Cas has never been kissed, the way heat flares in his chest. He feels Dean's cock twitch back to life against his thigh and he's practically moaning into his mouth when the first few notes of Smoke on the Water snap him forcibly back to reality and Dean groans dramatically.

He curses, and he's still got a hand in Cas' hair when he rolls over to retrieve his phone from his jeans. He doesn't even look at the screen before answering.

"Shit dude, I'm sorry, I forgot," he rubs his free hand over his face and rolls his head back, glancing sympathetically at Cas. "Doesn't matter. Yeah okay, just gimme ten." He hangs the phone up and drops it back on the ground with a chuckle.

"I was supposed to meet Sam an hour ago," he grins, "I kinda have to go."

"Go," Cas grins back, "I'm not going anywhere." He leans over to kiss him again and Dean hums against his mouth. 

"Or I could call back and tell him I'm hung over."

Cas huffs a laugh and pushes him away, "go." Deans rolls his eyes, but leans in for one last kiss before he gets up. Cas watches him collect his clothes and dart into the bathroom, imagining the look on Sam's face when he sees his highly dishevelled brother.

Dean returns a moment later, fully dressed with a damp cloth in his hand.

"Thought you could use this," he grins.

"I'll have a shower when you go, but thanks." Dean grins, then pauses.

"So, we're good, right? This isn’t gonna change things, is it?"

"Other than the fact that I expect to be having infinitely more sex with you, no. We're good."

"Thank God," he breathes, dipping down to kiss Cas goodbye. Dean's out the door with another quick goodbye, but then he turns back, leaning into the room. 

"Uh, Cas? Thanks for not kicking me out last night."

"You're welcome?" he laughs, "now go. I'll see you later?"

"See you tonight," Dean confirms, a grin spreading over his face. He waves as he ducks back through the doorway, and Cas crinkles his nose. He can't wait for tonight.


End file.
